Make This Last Forever
by springjasmine91
Summary: This is Eliza's start of something new. she alongside her boyfriend Daniel met during the Summer and fell in love. They've experience love, heartbreak and more. Come read and see what happens to them as they survive their love for each other
1. Trailer

Make This Last Forever

Eliza and Daniel met during the Summer at Lava Springs

Showing Eliza and Daniel shake hands

They both fell in love with each other

Showing the two of them kissing on the golf course

But there's someone who was watching them enviously

Showing a blond looking green with envy at them

There were good times

Showing the two of them singing together

And there are bad times

Showing Eliza crying after seeing Daniel kissing Tess

How will they survive all this drama?

Find out in Make This Last Forever

Starring:

Esmee Denters as Eliza Bolton

Jimmy Robbins as Daniel Thomas

Sara Paxton as Tess Baylor

Aly Michalka as Andrea Baylor

Jesse McCartney as Michael Evans

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Bolton

And introducing

Noah Cyrus as Andrea Michelle Bolton

Frankie Jonas as Adam Noel Bolton

Jonah Bobo as Andrew James Thomas


	2. Chapter 1 Everyday of Our Lives

Chapter 1 Everyday of Our Lives

The story begins at the end of the Summer after the talent show which Michael won and got the trophy. After the show Eliza and Daniel went to the golf course where Michael, Tess and their friends, were waiting for the fireworks display.

Daniel held Eliza's hand as the fireworks started and he leaned over to her and was about to kiss her but was interrupted by the sprinklers that went off automatically. But the second time, he kissed her and they both shared a wonderful passionate kiss as they say goodbye as it is the last day of their Summer vacation. They both didn't know that fate has other plans for them as they will meet again.

A week has gone by and it's time to get back to school. Eliza was excited as she is now in her Sophomore year of High School. When she and Michael arrived at school they were greeted by the jocks and cheerleaders and they greeted them back. "Hey man." and high-fived every single of the basketball jocks as they walked in the school.

At another side of the school, Daniel was seen staring blankly into space as he held the map of the school in his hand. He stared at the piece of paper and studied it again reading the map for the 10th time that day. He took a breath and walked out of the principles office where he just registered himself and picked up his schedule and books from the office.

He walked through the hallways and went to find his homeroom. He was looking at the map when he bumped into someone "Oh sorry" he heard someone said and he said "Oh its alright" he replied as he looked up and saw a familiar looking eyes he has seen once before. He said "Eliza?"

"Daniel?" she ask him and they both ask at the same time "What are you doing here?" Eliza looked away looking around to see no one was at the hallway and she thought "good" and she said "I school here. How about you?" and he replied "I just moved here. My dad decided to move his company here in Albuquerque. Wow, it's so nice to see you again Eliza. I'd thought I'd never see you again after the Summer" and she smiled "Me too. Hey what classes are you having? Come here. Let me see your schedule" and grabbed the piece of paper in his hand.

She studied it for a while and she looked up and see into his eyes and said "Well Mr Daniel. It seems we have the same schedule. Nice. Now come on. Let's go before Ms Darbus blows her top, again" and grabbed his hand and into the classroom. When they went in she released the grip and sat down on his chair. He gave the teacher he assumed was Ms Darbus the slip and the teacher said "You can sit Mr Daniel" and he took a sit just behind a brunette girl "Hi. You must be the new guy. I'm Andrea Baylor. What's yours?" and he said "Daniel. Daniel Thomas" and she said "Its good to meet you Daniel"

Then there were silence as the bell has rung and the teacher stood up from her desk and spoke up "Good morning class. Today, we have a new student joining us. Mr Thomas will you stand up and introduce yourself please" and he stood up and starts introducing himself.

"Hey guys. I'm Daniel Thomas and I just moved here from Chicago. All most of you know I've spent my Summer vacation with you. My dad owns a luxury hotel here. You know, The Grand Albuquerque Hotel? Yeah that's the one. Like to snowboard, skateboard, play basketball and baseball too. So those jocks in this class who want to challenge me then bring it on. I also like to get involve in Theatre as it is one of my passion. I also like to write my own song. Yeah I guess that's all. Thank you" and sat back down. Eliza mouthed to him as he looked at her "Nice job" and he mouthed back "Thanks" and she mouthed back to him "your welcome" and the teacher gave them the announcements for the day.

After the announcements were made, the bell rung and the class went out. Eliza came out first and waited for Daniel to come out. Daniel looked around the hallway to find Eliza popping out from behind the classroom door. "Hey nice job on the introduction back there. I didn't know you like play basketball. I'm impressed." and giggled as they walked together towards class.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" he replied. "We'll see about that. What about we play a one-on-one game, after school my house. What do you say?" Eliza challenging him "Oh, I am so kicking your butt at basketball you'll wish you've never had asked me that in the first place." He said as they walked into their first period lesson, Biology. They sat next to each other in every single class that day.

During Lunch, Eliza wrote on a piece of paper and stuff it in his locker and walked away. A few minutes later, he opened the locker and the note fell on the floor. He picked it up and read it as he smiled and closed the locker. He walked towards the staircase towards the roof and opened the door to see dozens and dozens of flowers and Eliza was smiling as she sees him. "Hey you finally made it" she said and he replied "Well why wouldn't I be." and she rolled her eyes as she murmured "Dork" and he heard her and said "Now I'm a dork. Thanks. I needed that." and she replied "Your welcome"

"So what is this place?" he ask her and with a smile she said "Well this is my secret hiding place. Whenever I wanna be alone I always come up here and get my own peace. Its peaceful here you know" and sat down on the bench. He sat down next to her and held up her chin "Hey what's wrong?" he ask her and she sighed "Well….you see I'm a jock and you're the new guy in school. People here likes to gossip a lot and most of them are about me. I have a reputation. Here at East High we all have our own clique you know. The brainiacs, the jocks, the skateboarders, the drama club and many other cliques. I don't want people to talk about you and me." She replied and sighed again.

"Eliza, I don't know you and you don't know me. But I do know we've fallen in love and that's all that matters. I don't care what people would say about you and me. I don't. You wanna know why?" he ask her and she looked up into his eyes and ask "Why?" and he smiled as he said "Because I love you too much to lose you again. You understand." and she nodded smiling as she hugged him. They let go and then he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. They shared another kiss that day and it felt real. Like they were meant to be together. Maybe it is true. True love is forever.

AN: Hey guys....so what do ya think of da 1st chapter? i know its a little cheesy but hey i can be most of the time. so i'll update soon....plz send in your reviews...................i'll be waiting anxiously.........bye!

ranimohd91


	3. Chapter 2 How To Touch A Girl

Chapter 2- How To Touch A Girl

After the day on the roof, Daniel and Eliza walked through the school hand in hand and showing each other their love for each other by stealing kisses here and there. There were many envious guys who glared at them as they walked hand in school.

One very particular person is Tess Baylor who envies them two as they are now have been declared the Golden Couple. In her twisted mind she said out loud "That guy is mine. Nobody steals the man of her dreams from me. I will take what's rightfully mine and mine alone." and she scheme to break Eliza and Daniel up. She laughed an evil laugh as she strut her way towards her car. She didn't know that someone else knew her plan and decided to stop at nothing to prevent from the plan to work.

Andrea knew her sister's evil scheme. She, unlike her sister was happy for Daniel and Eliza as they make a great couple. She was busy reading about Oprah Winfrey when she heard her sister's evil laugh and guess she is up to something and she heard the plan being said out loud.

Her smile turned into frown and she said "I've got to do something" and rushed towards the gym to find her boyfriend Michael (AN: yep..they are dating) who was doing free throws. "Michael! You've gotta help me" and Michael was surprised to see his girlfriend said "Whoa, slow down Andy. What's up?" and Andrea said "My sister wants to break Daniel and Eliza up. I heard her saying that she is stealing Daniel away from my sister. Mike, we've got to do something" she urges and he said "Alright. I know what to do. You spy on your sister and find out more of her plan. When you get that info, tell me and I will tell them to prevent from doing anything, can you do that babe?" and she nodded "Okay" and rushed home as quick as lightning and went in her room.

Since Andrea and Tess are twins they practically share the same bathroom. So she went in the adjoining bathroom and listen through the closed door to her sister pacing and mumbling and then she heard "Ah huh. I've got an idea! I will tell Daniel to meet me at Lava Springs because Michael's dad wants to talk to him. I'll tell him to meet at the golf course. That would be perfect. I need someone to call Eliza but who?" she stopped talking and Andrea heard her sister walked towards the door of the bathroom. She rushed in her room and quickly laid down on the bed pretending to be reading the book that she had finished earlier.

"Oh Andy, can you do me a tinsy bit of favor?" her sister said. Andrea gulped and said "Sure what is it?" and then Tess said "Uncle Ryan called me and told me to call Eliza. I don't have her number. Can you ask her to come to Lava Springs. Uncle Ryan wants to talk to her pronto. Please, can you do that. Tell her to come tonight at 8 at the golf course. Okay? Thanks" and strut back to her room. Andrea sighed and called Michael "Mike, we have a situation in our hands. My sister just ask me to call Eliza and tell her to go to Lava Springs. Something about your dad wanting to talk. What should I do? Should I call her? I don't want them both to break up." Andrea panicked.

Michael sighed and said "Babe, don't worry. You just call Eliza and stick with the plan before your sister suspect something. Okay? I'll call Daniel. I have an idea. Meet me at Lava Springs at 7.45pm near the pool." and they both hung up the phone. Andrea hung up the phone and sighed and she decided to follow her sister's orders. She called Eliza and tell her to come t Lava Springs. After she hung up the phone she pray to God the plan would work.

That night, Andrea drove silently towards Lava Spring at 7.45pm and waited for him at the poolside. When he came he brought a basketball and said "Well I will make a distraction. You come up with an idea of the both of them not meeting with Tess. Ok. I will challenge lover boy to a game of basketball. What'd you say? Is that a good plan or what?" and she nodded "Good plan. Come on lets go" and rushed to separate directions. Andrea ran towards the golf course and saw Eliza waiting anxiously.

"Hey" she called out and Eliza was surprised "Hey what's goin on. Where's Uncle Ryan?" she ask Andrea "Oh I forgot he had to cancel last minute. Aunt Kelsi almost had an abortion and right now he's in the hospital with her. Sorry. He just called me" and sees Eliza smiling

"Its okay. Oh well hey I gotta go home. Don't wanna break curfew, again. See ya" and walked towards the parking lot. Tess came in from the building as she sees Eliza went home "Hey where is she goin?" and Andrea said "Home, her mom is very strict about curfews. Tess, I gotta go. See you at home" and walked passed her sister who she sworn was red in the face with anger. In her heart she said "That was a close one" as she drove home in her Shotgun. Her mom wasn't happy when Andrea requested for a Shotgun for her 16th birthday present. It was her dad who bought it for her and she squealed happily. With a smile that night Andrea slept as she hoped her sister doesn't have any plans to break her two best friends up. But little does she know her sister has another plan to break Daniel and Eliza up and she don't need help from her sister.

The next morning, its Saturday. She called Eliza and Daniel to come and help her with something at Lava Springs. So, they went to Lava Springs differently. Daniel came first and met up with Tess at the locker room. "Hey Tess. I cam here as fast as I can. What can I do you for" and then Tess kissed him. Daniel tried to resist but she was too strong. They didn't even realized that Eliza was watching them kiss and tears went down from her eyes as she ran towards the car park and jumped into her car and drove with tears in her eyes. The radio was blaring and a certain music was playing that was Gotta Go My Own Way sung by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. She turned up the volume and listened as she sang along to the song

Eliza's tears fell like rain that day as she fell asleep broken hearted. She totally ignoring her parents who was worried at their daughter who knew something was up between her relationship with Daniel. Troy called Daniel "Daniel, can you come to my house for a while. Its about Eliza. She's crying and won't tell us what's wrong" and Troy hung up the phone. He looked at Gabriella who was worried. She was now 8 months pregnant and glowing but today she was really worried of her daughter. Then she heard Eliza's voice singing a song.

Upstairs Eliza was strumming her guitar as she sang to the song that her mom wrote quite some time ago.

I guess I should've known better

To believe that my luck could change, ooh

I let my heart in forever

Finally learned each others name

I tell myself this time is different

No good-bye's, cause I can't bear to say it

I'll never survive the one that's coming

If I stay, oh no

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Ay, ay, yeah

I really wish I could blame you

But I know that it's no ones fault

No, no, no, no, ooh

A Cinderella with no shoe

And a prince that doesn't know he's lost

This emptiness feels so familiar

[ Find more Lyrics on /5rUy ]

Each goodbye is just the same old song

But this time I will not surrender

Cause I'm gone... I'm gone!

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Whoa-oh, just walk away

I've got to let it go, oh

Start protecting my heart and soul

Cause I don't think I'll survive

A goodbye again... not again!

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late (before it's too late)

Oh, just walk away!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, yeah!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

After she finished the last song she cried again and tried to go to sleep. She just closed her eyes when she heard her door being knocked and she heard his voice "Eliza, Eliza, are you okay in there? Can I come in?" and she murmured something inaudible "Come in" and he came in to see her face down on the bed her head planted on the pillow crying. He sat down next to her and said "Hey babe, what's wrong?" and Eliza sat up "How could you. After all that we've been through you cheated on me with that stupid bitch. How could you be so heartless Daniel!" and slam herself down on the pillow again new tears coming down he face.

"Eliza, I can explain" he said "Explain what? Huh, that you're happy being with her. Huh, what. You don't love me anymore is that it? Because I don't love you anymore Daniel!" she yelled out Daniel was heartbroken to see her like this. He wants so badly to explain to her that it was all a mistake. Tess kiss him not the other way round. Then he had an idea. He took her guitar and started singing "I know you're upset but I wanna give you something. So here goes" and he started singing and strumming the guitar

On a long dark road, nothin playing but the radio.

Switching on a song that starts out slow, again.

It takes me back, to the summer where we first met.

You're a sound that I can't forget, yeah.

And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.

Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.

I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like

I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.

Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

Turn it up for me.

From town to town, I tell the static try to keep it down.

Turn the dial, lookin all around for you.

Everywhere I go, I hear you hiding in the dashboard glove.

I mumbled through the lyrics, I don't know, yeah.

And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.

Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.

I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like

I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.

Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be

Right here with me, everywhere in between.

Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.

Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be

Right here with me, everywhere in between.

Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.

Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.

Whoa oh oh oh.

Whoa oh oh oh.

Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.

Whoa oh oh oh.

Whoa oh oh oh.

Cuz I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.

Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.

Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.

Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

Turn it up for me.

Turn it up for me.

Turn it up for me.

After he finished singing he placed the guitar back on the floor and held her hand. She sat up again on the bed observing him with a tear stained smile on her face. Her mascara was running down her face. "I love you Eliza Grace Bolton and I'm sorry for hurting you. There is no one else in my life but you and you alone" and they shared a kiss so passionate they forget about their misunderstanding straight away.

The kiss became a heated make-out session as they rolled in bed kissing each other and not letting go. "I love you Daniel. Will you make love to me?" she ask him and he smiled and said "For you, I will" and took off her clothes while she took out his. Together they stripped until they are stark naked and he went inside her. That night they shared the one thing that they've kept sacred. Never Ending Love. They didn't know that they'll be expecting a surprise pretty soon.

AN: hey guys....so that's chapter 2. I know its kindda lame. But hey it give me and idea spontaneously as i wrote this. sorry for not describing sex scene....not ready yet.................so plz review and i'll update soon.................Bye

ranimohd91


	4. Chapter 3 Why Does Love Always Feel Like

Chapter 3- Why Does Love Always Feels Like A Battlefield

A week later after the misunderstanding Eliza wasn't feeling well. She's been feeling light-headed and constantly puking and she have been late too. She got worried that she might be pregnant, so she decided to go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy tests. She did by buying like half a dozen of them different kinds of brands and paid and secretly went out of the drugstore hoping no one sees her as she walked towards her car and drove home quickly.

When she got home, her mom was on the couch taking her nap. Eliza sneaked inside the house and silently walked up the stairs two at a time and when she arrived upstairs she ran towards the bathroom and done the first 3 tests and when 15 minutes later, she saw it was positive. She done the rest of them and the result was the same. Positive. She cried as she sat down on the floor curled up in a ball. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled out in her mind. She decided to call the one person that deserve to know the truth. Her mom.

She ran downstairs to see her mom making a peanut butter, jelly and pickled sandwich. "Mom, I have to talk to you" Eliza said as she walked into the kitchen to see her mom eating her sandwich. "What is it honey?" Gabriella ask her daughter curiously as she took a bite out of the sandwich she just made. "Well, how do you say this" Eliza said "Come on you can tell me" Gabriella urges her daughter "I'm pregnant" Eliza said and then the room was silent as Gabriella who was not amused with the news said "But how? You and Daniel have done it?"

Eliza was confused "Well you know the other day I was upset. Well we had a misunderstanding and he apologizes and I ask him to make love to me. I didn't expect to get pregnant instantly. What should I do mom. I don't know how t tell him."

Gabriella nodded "Really? Hurm this is a problem. Okay. Baby girl just tell him straight. Let's just hope he'll understand. If he doesn't than well I'll think of something. I hope your dad isn't mad when he receive this news. He'll definitely flip Okay honey. Now go tell him" and Eliza nodded with a small smile "Ok mom" and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she grabbed her cell phone and dialled Daniel's number.

The phone rings and Daniel picks it up "Hey babe. What's up" he ask her and she said "Daniel, I have to tell you something. Can you come to my house in like 2 minutes. Its important" Daniel then said "Sure see ya in a few" and hung up the phone. While waiting for him, she was thinking of a positive way to tell him.

A few minutes later, Daniel knocked on the door and opened it to find Eliza sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Hey" he said and she looked away and into his eyes. "What was is that you're gonna tell me?" he said as he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "Uhm, Daniel I dunno how to say this but…..I'm pregnant" and then there were silence in the room. Daniel stood up "What? But how? No, no, no, no, no. I can't be a dad. I'm just 16. I'm not even sure I'm ready yet. I'm sorry Eliza." and Eliza said silently "Huh, I'm sorry for having you as a boyfriend" and he heard every word that came out from her mouth

"What was that? You said you regret having me as your boyfriend? Huh, that's too much. I'm outta here" and Eliza said realizing her mistake "Daniel, I'm sorry. Please. You can't do this. We're gonna have a baby. Here feel it" and brought his hand to her stomach and he felt it. He wanted to stay but then his ego has got the best of him "No, we're through. I'm not gonna be responsible. Bye Eliza" and walked out of her room leaving Eliza distraught and heartbroken again. She cried her eyes out and fell asleep.

After a few hours Eliza woke up to see her mom at the edge of her bed stroking her "Hey honey. Come on, wake up. Dinner's ready" and Eliza rubbed her eyes "Mom, Daniel broke up with me" and cried again. Gabriella was angry at Daniel "Why? How was his reaction?" she ask her daughter and Eliza answered sniffing

"I told him and he said he's too young to be a dad and all that. Then I mumbled that I was sorry for having him as a boyfriend and then I took it back by letting him feel my stomach. But I think he was upset he broke it off and walked out. Mom, I dunno what to do. He's already in my life for so long I still need him"

Eliza cried in her mom's arm as Gabriella stroked her daughter's hair away from her eyes. "Honey, its okay. You still got me and your dad. We'll take care of you. Just let me talk to your dad first. Okay now. Oh my baby girl. I'm sorry for letting him hurt you" and hugged her daughter "Honey, come on. Lets go. Dinner's gonna get cold" and brought her distraught daughter up from the bed and brought her downstairs to find Troy gobbling down the food. "Troy, seriously you at like Chad sometimes" Gabriella said to her husband who was stuffing his mouth with a piece of food "What? Your cooking is the best" and she smiled "Thanks I appreciate that. Now Troy we might have a situation in our hands." and Troy stopped eating and looked at Gabriella and then at Eliza and back to Gabriella

"What is it?" he ask them and then Eliza gulped down and said "I'm pregnant. I just told Daniel but he broke off with me. Please daddy. Don't be upset with me. I had gone enough to deal with problems right now. So there" and Troy took Eliza's hand and said "Honey, its okay. He'll come around. Me and your mom will take care of you okay. We promise. Now stop crying" and she wiped away the tears with a big smile on her face "Thank you daddy. I love you" and hug her dad. Gabriella feeling left out hugged them too. From that day on Eliza knew that she wasn't alone.

After dinner was eaten and cleared Eliza decided to text Michael and Andrea. She told them to come to her house pronto and they did. When they came, the two of them were holding hands and she couldn't but smile said "Hey guys. Glad you could make it. I wanna tell you guys something but don't freak out on me okay." and they both nodded "Sure what is it?" Michael ask his best friend Andrea said "Yeah what is so important thing that you wanna tell us?" and then Eliza said "I'm pregnant" and Andrea was the first to sit next to her and hug her "OMG! Lizzie (AN: yeah I forgot to say that that's her nickname)This is great news. Did you tell Daniel yet?" and Eliza nodded now with a fresh tears coming down from her eyes "you did? What did he say?" Andrea ask Eliza. Michael stayed quiet and listened to the conversation

"He broke up with me" Eliza bawled out and cried in her pillow. Both Michael and Andrea looked at each other and comforted Eliza "Shh, come here." Andrea said as she hugged the distraught Eliza. "Lizzie, its okay. We're here. We can help you. Damn I knew that guy is up to no good. When I see him I swear I'll punch in right in his face. That teaches that guy messing with my best friend. Right Andy?" Michael said and Andrea nodded. Eliza wiped away her tears and said "Thanks guys. You're the best." and all three of them shared a hug. It lasted until Eliza fell asleep. She laid down on the bed and the two best friends crept out of the room and sat down on the couch together with Troy and Gabriella "Poor Lizzie. Daniel is an asshole, sorry Coach but he is" Michael said and he said "None taken." and watched the Lakers game on TV. "Yeah, we must support her no matter what. Agree? Gabriella said and they all said "Sure" , "Sounds good to me" , "Alright" and sat down to watch the game. Half an hour later Eliza's voice was heard from her bedroom as she was singing a song that she once heard on the radio.

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute, it's love

And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

Why we gotta fall for it, now...

Andrea had an idea. She dialled Daniel's number and ran upstairs to Eliza's room as she listens to her sing and Daniel who answered heard the voice that he fell in love with and felt guilty.

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm

If we can't surrender

Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no

These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

I don't wanna fall for it, now...

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)

And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright

'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)

Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for...

After she was done, Andrea hung up the phone and ran back downstairs. "Hey guys, I think we've gotta go. Don't wanna miss curfew. Bye" and rushed out pulling Michael who waved to them towards the car. Upstairs Eliza cried herself to sleep dreaming about her and Daniel holding a baby and it seem that they were happy. Eliza was confused with the dream after it changes when Daniel went away as he gave the baby to her and walked away. She woke up sweating. She looked at the clock and saw its only 2AM in the morning and she pulled the covers and went back to sleep. It was the most upsetting moment for Eliza who slept soundly. She didn't know there will be hope for her in the next day.

AN: Hey guys? i knoe there's a lot goin on in this chapter. its a bit draggy dun cha think? dun worry this story is coming to an end....soon.............will update soon later today or tomorrow........not sure......ok plz review ok...............can't wait!

ranimohd91


	5. Chapter 4 When I Look At You

Chapter 4- When I Look At You

The very next morning Eliza woke up feeling sick. She ran towards the bathroom and puked all of last night's dinner. When she was done she rinsed her mouth as she flushed the toilet and went back to her room where she lay there. She looked at the clock to see it's 6.15am. She decided to get ready for school. Great! She thought. Another way for my heart to be broken even more to see her ex-boyfriend walked in the same class she is. She went in her closet and took out a lace print tunic top, and match it with a basic ankle legging. She matched the outfit with a beaded stretch belt, a bandage wrap boots, a dragonfly heart necklace and a stretch gem bracelet. She jumped into the showers and gotten ready, put some make up and rushed downstairs before grabbing an apple from the table and was out the door as she jumped into her car and drove to school.

When she arrived, she was greeted by her two best friends Michael and Andrea who was surprised to see her looking more beautiful that before. "Hey guy. So what do ya think of my new look?" and turned around and the both of the said "Wow, you look beautiful" and with a satisfied grin she walked towards her locker which she opened and took out her books for the day and closed her locker to find Daniel staring at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked towards Homeroom totally ignoring him as Michael just shrugged at Daniel and Andrea just gave him a sympathetic smile as they followed her towards class.

In class people were staring right at her as the guys were going googly eyes over Eliza's new appearance while the girls envy her. She flipped her hair and he swear he saw Tess rolled her eyes. The teacher took their attendance as the bell rung and gave them their morning announcement. After homeroom was their first period and he rushed out just as the bell rang. He was mad at Eliza for torturing him like this.

The whole school doesn't know that Daniel have broken up with Eliza yet but they will be soon (AN: man I'm evil) as Eliza rushed to the bathroom during 5th period History class and ask Andrea to follow her.

In the bathroom, she locked the door after her and in front of the mirror Eliza cried "Andrea. I'm can't do this" and Andrea grabbed her arm and held her close as the two friends shared a hug as Eliza cried. She sobbed as she said "Andrea….I can't confront him. even though we're apart I can't take the fact that we're not an item anymore. But the fact is I'm still in love with him and what about this baby. Huh, doesn't he care how I feel" and cried even more. They didn't know that Tess heard every word and decided to tell the whole school and in her mind she said "Oh this is so juicy" and continue recording the two girls conversation.

After Eliza and Andrea has gone out, Tess came out from the stall and grinned an evil grin as she looked at herself in the mirror, re-applied her lip gloss and walked out of the girl's bathroom and went straight towards the front office where she made an announcement. "Hello fellow East High student, I'm Tess Baylor and I have a gossip that will blow you away. Listen to this" and flipped open her phone and played the recorded conversation.

In class every eyes were on Eliza as she slumped down in her chair. "God this is embarrassing. Stupid bitch. I'll get even with you. Nobody messes with me" looked at Andrea and grinned happily and she totally ignored peoples glares in class as she wrote down on a note. It says "Andy. I have a plan to get even with Ms Bitchy Tess Baylor" and she replied "How?" and Eliza replied "Well as you know our big game is next week. Can I ask you a question about your sister. Does she ever done anything so stupid, so embarrassing she would feel so angry and regret doing that particular thing. You know like a secret like she owns a doll collection or maybe an embarrassing video of her when you guys were small perhaps?"

It took awhile as Andrea wrinkled her eyebrows and written down something on the paper and passed it to Eliza who read it "I think there's one." and said "Okay, well bring along the tape or whatever and bring it to the pep rally. This would be a totally awesome payback ever" she wrote down and passed to Andrea who was taking the note. She opened the note and read it. After she was done writing she was about to give back the note to Eliza but was taken by the teacher "Uhhm………Ms Bolton, Ms Baylor. Are you paying attention to my teaching and what is this?" and began said "Detention" and went back to his desk. The two girls sigh and looked at each other and said "Great! Detention." and looked in front as they continued their lesson.

Finally school was over and Eliza was happy the day ended pretty well. There weren't many people glaring at her as she passed the lockers after lunch. She passed Daniel who was drinking from the water fountain. She ran as she sees him trying to catch up to her as she went to the Gym.

When she went in her dad looked weirdly at her as she went in the locker room but was stopped by her dad "Its okay Lizzie. You're excused. You can sit and watch us play. Alright?" and she nodded as she sat on the bleachers watching the team doing free throws.

As she went home, she decided to go to the one place she feels comfortable going. To the park. At the park, she sat down on the bench as looked around as she took deep breaths as she observed the environment at the park. There were children playing at the playground. After felt like hours at the park Eliza slowly stood up and went to her car and drove home.

She went to her room to find him in her room, on her bed playing a certain music on his guitar as she came in and grabbed the guitar from him "Hey what are you doing here, in my room, in my house, playing my guitar" she protested as she yanked the guitar from him and her elbow hit her flat stomach and she felt pain. She fell down and was about to faint on the floor but was saved by Daniel who caught her and he carried her bridal style towards the hospital.

He carried her in the E & A an placed her on a wheelchair where a nurse brought her in the ER. He waited for like three and a half hours before the doctor came out smiling "Well she's alright. Just minor bruise, nothing serious. You can go see her now if you like" and showed him her room "Thank you doctor" he said as he walked quickly to her room to find her sound asleep. He sighed a relief as he sat next to her and held her hand. He felt a spark as he sang the song he heard her sing the first time they've met.

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

yeah harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

After he was done singing the song, he looked up the girl in front of him and cupped her face and kissed her forehead as he was about to leave "Goodnight Eliza. I will always love you" and took a step when he felt her arms squeezing his. He stared at her and saw her smile and his heart jumped as her eyes opened and said "I still love you too" He sat back down and said "Eliza. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. This time I swear in my own dead body I will ever let you go. You are mine and mine forever" and kissed her. They kissed as they laid down next to each other in the hospital bed as they both fell asleep without realizing that someone was watching them closely and smiled.

Troy and Gabriella saw their daughter and boyfriend as they made up. It was the sweetest thing he'd done for her. They were surprise how close they'd get after they made up.

By the next month Gabriella gave birth to twins. A boy name Adam Noel while the girl's name is Andrea Michelle. They both were beautiful. In the other hand Daniel and Eliza are fixing each other's relationship up as they worked together as they are expecting a baby in 8 months time. It was the most wonderful experience for Eliza to be pregnant as her love of her life has came back to her and she has supportive friends and family to depend on if she feels like falling apart.

One day, Eliza decided to write a song for Daniel. It goes a little something like this.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

Beautiful melody, when the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars

hold the moon

Right there where they belong and I know

I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

[ Miley Cyrus Lyrics are found on .com ]

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me.

She showed him the song and he loved it. He twirled her around a couple of times before putting her down on the couch and kissed her. Eliza knew from that day on, they belong together after all.

AN: So? what da ya think? i knoe...i stole Miley Cyrus's song but hey its a great song and it inspired me to put it in a chapter. So plz review....i'll update ASAP! Bye!

ranimohd91


	6. Chapter 5 I'm Yours

Chapter 5- I'm Yours

Months has passed them by and now Summer turns to Fall as Eliza was excused to be home school. Gabriella was ready to take care of Eliza. Daniel supported her whenever her hormones went wild. When she cry, he would sing to her one of his songs that he has written just for Eliza and she would always smile. There is one particular day Eliza was on the couch and it was 3pm.

She was listing baby names when she sees him came in her house. "Hey babe. What'cha writing there?" he ask her ask he kisses her cheeks and read the list of baby names. "Baby names" Eliza said simply and smiled happily "Oh, cool. What are the names you picked out?" he ask her and she said "Well for girl's name I chose Samantha, Grace, Lilly, Michelle and Piper. While the boy's name are Andrew, James, Noah, Michael and Alexander. What do you think?"

Daniel smiled and said "I like them a lot! Uhm,babe, listen I've got something for you. I recently written this song for you. Do you wanna hear it?" and she nodded smiling "alright. Hold on. Let me get the guitar from your room first and ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed the guitar from her bed and rushed downstairs. He sat beside Eliza and started strumming the guitar and sang

You asked me a question,

What's on my mind I'll tell you it's nothing

And that I feel fine but really it's you that pours over me everyday,

Everyday,

So don't go changing your ways cause your perfect

Yes it's true I want to be everything to you,

I'm giving you all my love as proof,

I wanna be everything and turn our world into something,

Let me be everything

Everything to you,

With the wars in a second it's easy to fade with words as a weapon,

But it's safe to say it's really you that keeps me alive,

All the time, all the time

So don't go changing your smile cause it's perfect yes it's true

Yes it's true I want to be everything to you,

I'm giving you all my love as proof,

I wanna be everything and turn our world into something,

Let me be everything

Everything to you,

We may walkk this

Life without trouble someday.

Don't think we wont get over it all.

Cause we are in love.

Everything to you,

I'm giving you all my love as proof,

I wanna be everything and turn our world into something,

Let me be everything

Everything to you,

I want to be everything to you,

I'm giving you all my love as proof,

I wanna be everything and turn our world into something,

Let me be everything

Everything to you.

When he was done, Eliza was happy and she kissed and hug him "That was great! You're the best boyfriend a girl could have. I love you" and nuzzled her nose to his shoulder blades. "Aw, I love you too baby girl and you make me the most happiest person on earth. You know that" and they cuddled close to each other and stayed like that until her parents came home to see them cuddled together sleeping. It was a cute Kodak moment. Gabriella grabbed the camera and took a couple of pictures.

Troy said "We better wake them up" and Gabriella nodded "Yeah." and shook Eliza "Lizzie, wake up" Eliza woke up to see her parents standing right in front of her and smirking "Oh hey mom and dad. When did you two arrived home" Eliza said rubbing her eyes

"We just came home. I think you two need some rest. Wake Daniel, I'll start dinner and you two better start on homework before dinner. Am I clear young lady?" Gabriella ask Eliza and she saluted "Yes Ma'am" and shook Daniel who was awake when Gabriella took their pictures. He pretended to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw her blue eyes staring at him, smirking "Hey babe. What's goin' on?" he ask her "Oh nothing. My mum woke me up. She wants us to start doing our homework. Wanna go upstairs?" she ask him and he nodded "Sure. Lets go. Do you want me to carry you babe?" and she smiled "Yes please" and he carried her bridal style to her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed and sat down next to her as she opened her books and started doing her homework. Daniel did the same. Half an hour later, they both finished their homework and were just holding hands on the bed when Gabriella called them down for dinner. Hand in hand they both walked downstairs to see her parents lip-locking. The twins were in their playpen playing with each others toys. "Eww, mom dad. Not I front of my boyfriend" and the parents stop kissing and straighten up "Sorry" and Eliza laughed followed by Daniel was followed by Troy and Gabriella. They ate dinner happily that day.

Many months has gone by and now Eliza is 9 months pregnant. It was currently New Year's Eve and the family decided to go to the Lodge. There, Eliza and Daniel had a great time together. She watched him as he snowboarded and played one-on-one basketball with her dad. Then an idea struck Gabriella. "Honey, I have an idea. What if we all meet the MC at the Recreation Room and ask him to do a Karaoke competition. Eliza and Daniel can participate. Oh this brings back memories right Troy?" she ask her husband who smirked "Of course. It was the first time I saw you that I knew I fell in love with you" and they kissed.

"So you two met here?" Daniel ask them and they nodded "Yeah" and Eliza awed and said "Aww, that is romantic" as they walked towards their room after their dinner. "Okay guys. Lets get ready. I want you two to sing tonight" Gabriella said as she walked in her and Troy's room. Troy pushed the pram inside before saying "See you later guys" and followed Gabriella.

They both gotten ready and walked hand in hand towards the elevator and went down. They went out of the elevator and walked towards the Recreation Room where there were streamers and balloons everywhere. People around them wore silly hats and blew out party poppers. They sat down on a couch and then the MC came up on the stage. They both say Gabriella giving them a thumbs up and the MC said "Well we have special request for Mr Daniel Thomas and Ms Eliza Bolton. We've got a request for you two to sing. Come on up here" Daniel held Eliza's hand as they walked towards the stage and took the mic from the MC and the music started to play the song that was once sung by Eliza's parents.

Daniel sang first

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Then it was Eliza's turn

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart yeah!!

To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

As they both sang the chorus Daniel couldn't hep but admire Eliza's beauty. She was glowing and beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful A-line above the knees dress and with the growing belly, he smiled at her a warm smile.

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

After the song was over, they were congratulated by none other than the MC himself. "Wow, you two were phenomenal. You remind me of a couple that once sang that song years ago. I wonder how they're doing now?" Eliza smirked as Gabriella and Troy came up to them and said "Hey, what's up Mr MC. Remember us?" and the MC looked at them and said "Wow, its you guys. Told'ya you'll thank me for this later" and winked.

"Yeah. We are thankful. I would like to introduce ourselves I'm Troy Bolton and this is my wife Gabriella Bolton" showing Gabriella who smiled "And this is my daughter Eliza Bolton and her boyfriend Daniel Thomas" They said "hi" and the MC said "Wow, who knew that one night of putting you two on stage would end up like this! Well I better run, have some kids to attend to. See ya" and walked off. "Well that was the greatest experience I'd ever had" Eliza said. "Oh, let's go outside the fireworks show is starting" pulling Daniel outside as she grabbed her sweater and watched as the sky was about to be filled with colourful fireworks display as the people around them said their countdown "5!" Eliza looked at Daniel and whispered "I love you Daniel" "4" Daniel smiled "3" he leaned closer to her "2" their lips were an inch apart "1! Happy New Year" and they shared a New Years Day kiss. It was the best kiss they'd ever had as they shared the New Year with love.

AN: Hey guys................plz review...........i knoe its short but i hv to get to work........so yeah....the next chapter is the last chapter. That's all for now....see ya!

ranimohd91


	7. Chapter 6 You Are MY Only One

Chapter 6- You Are My Only One

About a week later, Daniel and Eliza were sitting on the couch with Troy and Gabriella when Eliza let out a scream and everyone looked at her worried "Eliza baby, what's wrong?" Daniel ask Eliza who was clutching her stomach in pain "my water just broke" and Eliza screamed at the top of her lungs "Okay baby hang in there" and carried her to the car before catching with Troy and Gabriella and said "I'll send her to the hospital. I'll meet you guys there" and ran in the car and drove off towards the direction of the hospital.

When they've arrived, he carried her out of a car and into the E & A and put her on a wheelchair as a nurse wheeled her in the ER. Daniel waited anxiously as he registered her in and waited in the lounge where he paced and burning up the floor as he waited for the doctor. A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella came along with his own parents, with Michael and Andrea who ask him "How is she" and "What took the doctor so long"

Then a doctor came and told him that Eliza is 5cm apart and will take some time until she is ready to give birth. Everyone sighed a relief and then the doctor said "She is asking for Daniel to come in" and Daniel nodded as he followed the doctor in the ER where he was scrubbed and when he went in he sees her crying out in pain. He went over to her and held her hand that squeezed his tightly.

"It will be over baby I promise" Daniel whispered as Eliza cried and yelled out in pain "I want the baby out now Danny" (AN: yeah forgot to mention his nickname. My bad) and he kissed her forehead as he whispered in her ears "It will be over soon I promise" and the doctor came in the room, examined her and said "Well she's fully dilated. She's ready to give birth. Are you ready Eliza?" and she nodded "Okay. In a count of three when I say push you push as hard as you can okay" and then he positioned himself and said "one, two, three, push!" and Eliza pushed all her might.

Suddenly a cry was heard and the doctor showed them their baby "Congratulation! it's a boy!" Eliza who was drenched in sweat smiled and received a kiss from Daniel "You did it Lizzie!" he said as he kissed her forehead and she blush "No, we both did." Daniel whispered something in her ears as the baby was cleaned and placed carefully on her.

"I love you Eliza Grace Bolton. Forever and Ever" and kissed her. The baby let out a cry and Eliza snuggled the baby close to her and the tiny baby slept. "I love you too Daniel Andrew Thomas. Forever and Ever." They decided to finally give the baby a name and they both said at the same time "Andrew James Thomas"

The family and friends were excited when they saw the baby. "What is his name?" Gabriella said "Andrew James Thomas. AJ for short" Eliza said. "Wow, that's beautiful" Gabriella said "I'm so proud of you honey" and hugged her daughter. "We all are proud of both of you" Troy cuts in as he held Gabriella's shoulders and smiled happily. Having a new member of the of the Bolton-Thomas clan was the best thing that had ever happen to them.

7 years later:

Daniel and Eliza are happily married. They both graduated from High School, and went to U & A together. Little AJ grew up to be an intelligent boy and a very good basketball player. Now, after graduated from U & A, Daniel now works as an Assistant Coach beside his father in-law Troy who gladly have him in the family. While Eliza now works as a teacher at East High.

It was their anniversary. Daniel and Eliza decided to celebrate it without any disturbance from their son nor their family and friends. They went back to East High and walked hand in hand towards the rooftop garden. They set out a picnic there and sat side by side from each other. They had brought a PB & J sandwiches specially made my Troy and brownies which was made by Gabriella.

After they've eaten, Eliza had an idea. "Come here, I wanna show you something" and took his hand and brought him towards the space Then she took out a CD player from her basket and pressed play and the song came on. They look at each others eyes and started to dance to Can I Have This Dance.

As they were dancing, Daniel and Eliza couldn't take their eyes off of each other. "I love you Eliza Grace Thomas." and she smiled at him as she said "I love you too Daniel Andrew Thomas" In their hearts they knew it was their own happily ever after.

AN: Wow, tht was the most greatest story i've ever written. i swear. of all 14 stories. i think this one is my most favorite one of all. So anyways please review and tell me what you love about this story.......and why......okay.......till next time..........bye!

ranimohd91


End file.
